


Friendship (is magic)

by General_Zargon



Series: Darcylandweek [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Curse words (because Sabertooth), Darcylandweek, Gen, Humor, Weird Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Darcy is a very friendly person, and Victor eventually gives up and just goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship (is magic)

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Day 1 of Darcylandweek over on Tumblr. My first try for something like this, so I hope it turned out okay. :)

It was a simple fact of life that Darcy Lewis could make friends with just about anyone, from the mailman to secretaries to waiters and even that one werewolf mercenary with psychic powers she met out in the desert that one time (man, what a weird week that was). She was a naturally personable person, always eager to form new friendships, and once she set her sights on someone and decided they were her next target, she wouldn't stop until that person was her friend.

This was proven true when she first met Victor Creed aka Sabertooth, the feral mutant that served as the go-to muscle when bad guys wanted things to get done. When he first took the supposedly simple job; it was a basic snatch-and-grab, even if the subject of the grab was a person and not an object. (It really made no difference to him). Things got complicated when he actually moved to carry out the job of snatching some scientist chick for the latest bad guys - mostly because she wasn't alone, and witnesses always made things complicated. He'd only just replaced his coat after a job with the Russian mob, and blood was hell getting out of the fabric.

So for two weeks he hunted them. Learning the two women's routine, where they lived, where they worked, what they preferred to eat (why so many Pop-tarts? No way scientist-chick could eat all of those and still be so tiny; mutation maybe?). And then the chance for a grab came in the form of deviation from the routine, namely the curvy dark-haired one declaring that scientist-chick hadn't been eating enough and dragging her out to eat.

Both women were walking back from the outdoor cafe they'd had dinner at, the sun just beginning to set when he struck.

He'd gone with the classic wait-in-an-alley-and-drag-the-target-in maneuver, expecting the surprise of the ambush to leave the witness stunned and confused while he made off with scientist-chick. What he _wasn't_ expecting was for Busty the brunette to pull a taser and shock him into letting go of the scientist-chick.

Poor guy never knew what hit him.

(Considering normal tasers barely tickled him, he had to wonder through the pain if what Busty was packing was even street-legal).

* * *

 After waking up behind a dumpster for the fourth time with a sticky note on his forehead that said, " _Better luck next time, Snarly!_ " Victor was about ready to wash his hands of the whole job and call it quits. Every single time his fingers were numb for a full five minutes once he regained consciousness, and it took hours before his hair stopped standing on end.

He canceled the contract, killed the guy they sent to kill _him_ , and then got an unpleasant surprise when he got to his temporary apartment to see Busty sitting on his couch eating a slice of pizza. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he spent the next few minutes gaping, because what the hell?

"Hey Snarly! Hope you don't mind I let myself in; I brought pizza!" Busty grinned, motioning to the coffee table where there were indeed five boxes of - _sniff_ \- meat-lover and one box of cheeseburger pizza.

For lack of a better idea, Victor sits down in the chair across from Busty and grabs a slice. The surreal calm that had settled over him might have been shock, but he wasn't sure. Either way free food was free food, he decided, shoulders twitching in a small shrug as he pulled a meat-lovers closer to him.

It was only after all the pizza had been devoured and Busty had left that it occurred to him to wonder just what the hell had just happened.

(When he looked back on it later, that pretty much set the tone for their entire interaction).

* * *

 "So Snarly, how're things going for you? As you can see, I've had better days myself, but meh, could have been worse." Busty grinned up at him, seemingly ignoring the fact that she was tied to a chair in the middle of a warehouse.

"Well seeing as I'm in the middle of a warehouse saving your ass, Busty ("My name is _Darcy_ ," she grumbled, but considering she still called him Snarly, she really didn't have a leg to stand on), I'm pretty sure your day is getting better and mine still sucks." Victor replied dryly as he used one claw to slice through the ropes binding the brunette. "Seriously, if you had to get kidnapped, couldn't you pick a place less cliché? I'm still expecting gangsters with fedoras to walk in any minute."

Judging by the pout on Busty's face he'd apparently just stolen her lines, but she still rallied impressively and retorted, "I didn't pick the place! And thankfully the guys who grabbed me weren't wearing pinstriped suits, or else we really might have been sucked into a movie without realizing it." Coming from a woman who worked with another woman who regularly broke the laws of physics, this was actually a very real danger.

Once she was free, Busty rubbed at her wrists and followed him as he led the way to the exit, and it was a good thing he was in front of her because right after he reached the door he got shot. Of _fucking_ course. That really pissed him off because today of all days he'd decided to wear one of his favorite shirts, and blood was a bitch to get out, not to mention repairing the bullet holes.

Victor had fallen back from the impact, so since he was laying on the floor he didn't see exactly what happened next. When he propped himself up a few minutes later, he was treated to a strange and oddly hilarious sight: Busty standing over the shooter with her taser, shocking him repeatedly in the balls as he screamed, yelling abuse at him as she did so.

The mutant sighed and flopped back down, since it seemed like Busty had it all under control.

* * *

 "Hey, Victor, thanks for coming to save me."

"No problem Darcy. It's what friends do."


End file.
